Love you, Hate you
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: (Jondami) Esta es una serie de one-shots en forma de Alfabeto, no tendrán que ver el uno con el otro, a menos de que yo lo aclare al inicio de cada capitulo, por lo que, las edades de Jon y de Damian pueden variar, asi como sus anécdotas y sus AU. (Es mi primer Fic Yaoi y cada quien puede pedir por la siguiente letra en los REVIEWS!)


**Hola! Me llamo Akasuna – no – misha, pero pueden llamarme "Mii" si quieren.**

 **Primero que nada, esta serie de one-shots en forma de Alfabeto no tendrán que ver el uno con el otro, a menos de que yo lo aclare al inicio de cada capitulo, por lo que, las edades de Jon y de Damian pueden variar, asi como sus anécdotas y sus AU.**

 **Con esto aclarado, disfruten de la letra:** _ **A**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Alone**_

Jon llamo al timbre de la enorme mansión.

Se había puesto lo mejor que tenia: una sudadera azul con una camisa a cuadros rojos y unos pantalones casuales de mezclilla. Oh, y sus mejores converse rojos.

¡Oh si! Esta era una ocasión especial. El cumpleaños de Damian era hoy, y era su primera fiesta formal. Esperaba haber llegado lo suficientemente presentable.

Escucho sin mucha dificultad los pasos del mayordomo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, y sonrió emocionado.

¡Hoy jugarían videojuegos!

¡Hoy comerían helado!

¡Hoy haría a Damian feliz como nunca en su vida!

¡Y quizás, se atrevía a soñar, pero quizás fuese el día en donde Damian por fin sonriera de alegría!

\- Buenas tardes, joven Jon. – Saludo Pennyworth serio y reservado como siempre. El pelinegro lo abrazo de inmediato y salto de lo emocionado que estaba.

\- ¡Alfred! ¡Es un día tan brillante! ¿Como estas? – Dio unas palmadas en la espalda del anciano y este hizo una mueca desaprobatoria leve; años de poco contacto físico le habían enseñado a respetar el espacio personal, cosa que el joven Kent seguramente no había aprendido durante los cortos 15 años de su vida.

\- Creo que…lesionado, joven Jon. – Contesto, y el pelinegro entendió la indirecta, separándose al llevar una mano a la nuca y acomodarse la gorra nervioso.

\- Em…¿s-sabe donde esta Damian? Le he traído su regalo. – Levanto una caja decorada con un lindo listón verde en ella.

Alfred le contemplo un momento, como si pensara lo que iba a decir.

\- Se encuentra ocupado justo ahora, joven Jon. Pero si desea esperarlo, puedo recomendarle el sentarse en la sala oeste. Sígame por favor. – Se irguió y le invito a pasar, quitándole su sudadera, cerro la puerta tras el hibrido.

\- Oh, c-claro. – Jon no quería admitirlo, pero…entrar a la casa de Batma- Eh, Bruce Wayne, si que era emocionante y misterioso; no importaba cuanto viniera.

Tantas estatuas, el olor a limpio y colonia que pertenecía a quienes habitaban ahí… Jon sabia que todos le llamaban loco, pero, el sabia cuando una persona olía distinto, y aunque el olor de Bruce era casi imperceptible, el de Damian se manifestaba… en una línea secuencial, casi como si fuese rutina que únicamente pasara por ahí. Podía distinguir a Alfred por toda la casa, seguramente por limpiar y ordenar todo el día, quitando polvo o cosas de mayordomos, incluso Bruce se mostraba mas aleatorio, pero Damian…

Casi podía cerrar los ojos y ver el camino como si fuese un aroma perteneciente a una caricatura, ya sabes, esos que dejan una estela de un color particular, para diferenciarlos entre cada personaje, bueno, si escogería un color, para el de Damian, seria como el de sus ojos…de un verde esmeralda intenso…

\- Joven Jon. – La voz de Alfred le obligo a volver a su realidad, y de que manera, chocando con un jarrón, en pelinegro apenas pudo inclinarse para sujetarlo, quedando flotando a la mitad.

Pennyworth enarco una ceja y le miro desde arriba, claramente consternado por la actitud tan extraña del chico.

El Kent se rio suavemente y dejo las cosas como estaban, irguiéndose, se aclaro la garganta nervioso.

\- Llegamos al salón. – Le abrió la puerta el mayor y le indico su asiento, en medio de una gran biblioteca, sobre un sofá de la mejor calidad. – Espere, por favor. El amo Damian debe venir en unos momentos. – Prometió y dicho esto, se inclino suavemente. – ¿Desea algo de beber mientras espera?

Jon estaba tan sonrojado que realmente no se sintió en la confianza de pedir nada por el momento, asique, con amabilidad declino la oferta y el mayordomo se retiro.

El hibrido suspiro, hundiéndose en el sofá. Ugh…por que los sofás de los multimillonarios siempre eran tan incomodos? Bueno, no podía quejarse, como decía su madre: "Al mal tiempo, buena cara."

Pero dado que el sofá de los Wayne no era para nada cómodo, decidió caminar un poco por los alrededores.

\- Vaya…tantos libros, y la mayoría ni los conocía. – Se rio de si mismo y floto un poco. Para que usar escaleras si podía volar? Su madre seguía siendo tan estricta en esos aspectos, pero meh, ahora mismo no estaba ahí, y no creía que su padre le riñera por eso. Asique. – ¡Uh! ¡Este se ve interesante! – Tomo el libro y apenas jalo un poco del tomo, escucho la voz de Damian.

"No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Retirate."

Lo escucho tan claro y fuerte que giro su rostro varias veces, buscando al mayor, pero, no le encontró por ninguna parte.

"Ese es el respeto que muestras ahora hacia tu madre…Damian. Rompes mi corazón, hijo mío…"

Jon abrió los ojos suavemente, ¿esta…era la voz…de Talia?

Por supuesto que conocía el nombre de la madre de su mejor amigo, pero, que el supiera, ella era una supervillana, mala, letal y cruel. Todo en palabras del propio Damian. No…entendía nada. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

"Es mi ultima advertencia. Vete."

El pelinegro supo entonces por el tono de voz de Damian, que estaba molesto. Demasiado. Damian solo hablaba entre dientes cuando algo le era complicado de hacer. Y supo que la situación le irritaba mas, cuando jalo el libro y los pudo ver. Atraves de esa pared muy delgada, usando su visión de rayos X sin darse cuenta. Ahí estaba…

La mujer representaba un cuerpo de calor delgado y estilizado, pero… más aun, se centro en su amigo, un joven alto y fuerte, quien emanaba mucho calor en sus piernas, brazos y puños. Esto se debía a la adrenalina que estaba emanando.

\- Te estas preparando…

Susurro para si el hibrido, dándose cuenta de cómo su amigo se preparaba para un posible combate, y contra su madre…

Jon no sabia que hacer, ¿que debería hacer? ¿Interrumpir y tratar de que se llevaran bien? ¿Ignorarlo y leer el libro que tenia ahora en sus manos? ¿Ir por Alfred? ¿Tratar de que su padre se involucrara? O ¿quizás contactar a Batman?

Eran demasiadas dudas…demasiado que procesar, pero sobre todo lo que la razón le dictaba hacer, resaltaba una sola pregunta: ¿Por qué Damian estaba tan enojado con su madre…si el no parecía conflictuarse nunca por su abandono? ¿Qué…le hacia querer pelear ahora con ella, y mas durante un día tan importante como su cumpleaños…?

"No podrás huir por siempre de lo que eres, Hijo. Tu abuelo se esta impacientando, y yo también…"

Se escucharon algunos muebles golpearse y moverse, también pasos, posiblemente por una pequeña persecución entre ambos.

"Piensa que ese cuchillo fue una advertencia." Murmuro al otro lado de la pared el Wayne.

Jon soltó un jadeo por el oxigeno que había estado reteniendo y negó. Esto no podía estar pasando, no en un día como hoy…

"Damian…¿que has hecho…? " La voz de la mujer demostraba su frialdad emocional, pero… el olor a hierro en el suelo que pudo olisquear el joven Kent, no ayudo en nada a lo que se imaginaba como el peor error que podía hacer su amigo, y mas contra su madre.

El silencio fue inminente… Jon apago poco a poco su visión de Rayos X al comprobar con tristeza como el encuentro se terminaba entre la mujer y su amigo.

Su flotar también decayó, al punto en el que termino sentado de nuevo en aquel incomodo sofá.

Esto…no estaba bien.

.

.

.

Jon no comprendía que había hecho mal, Damian no quería verlo, ni hablarle.

En parte lo entendía, pero a pesar de que fingiera que nada había pasado, el pelinegro tan solo no se presento con el durante toda la tarde, sino que lo dejo abandonado hasta la hora de la fiesta. Momento en donde el joven hibrido ya no planeo esperar mas.

Oh no, no se había arreglado tanto ni preocupado como una madre leona por su pequeño cachorro como para que ahora el insolente leoncito no quisiera verlo!

Asique, antes de que el pelinegro saliera de su cuarto para ver a toda la pomposa gente que planeaba felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, Jon lo intercepto con sus manos.

\- ¡Te tengo! – Le cargo sin darse cuenta, pues comenzaron a flotar.

\- ¡¿Kent?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! – Ordeno el pelinegro, quien se removía en el aire, al no poder librarse del agarre del otro

\- ¡No puedo creer lo grosero y poco amable que puedes llegar a ser, tu-!

El otro tenia ganas de ahorcar a su amigo, si no fuera, por que todo el rostro le ardio, cuando vio lo bien parecido que Damian podía ser en traje…de nuevo el olor de su colonia invadió sus sentidos y se atonto por unos momentos.

\- ¡Si lo dices por no ir a verte, lo siento, pero la verdad no me dio la gana el toparme con un idiota como tu hoy! – Pataleo el moreno, tomando impulso, jalo al hibrido y se soltó, impulsándolo para que el otro chocara de rostro contra la pared detrás de él.

Jon se giro, dejando la pared agrietada por el golpe pero su rostro intacto.

\- ¡¿A que te refieres con eso?! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Se supone que seria un día genial para los dos! – Reclamo, con las mejillas rojas y sintiendo el picor suave en sus ojos.

¿Por que siempre debía ser tan crudo con sus palabras? ¿Por que Damian no podía ser un poco mas amable con el? Después de esos años de amistad…

\- ¿Quieres llorar? Ahora si se pondrá interesante esto. A ver. Llora, me muero de ganas por escuchar tus balbuceos de nena. – Se arreglaba frente al espejo de su baño, cuidando su cabello y su traje perfecto.

\- ¡No balbuceo como nena! ¡Y no pensaba llorar! – se seco los ojos con el antebrazo, dando un paso al frente.

\- Piérdete, Kent. Tengo visitas importantes que recibir. – Se ajusto la corbata.

Jon sorbió suave de su nariz y miro a otra parte. Estúpido Damian con su estúpido traje y su estúpido cabello perfecto.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

\- ¿Tu padre esta aquí…? – Pregunto interesado.

\- En lo absoluto, tiene misión profesional con la Liga de la justicia. – se dirijo a la puerta.

\- ¿Y tu madre…?

La mano de Damian soltó el pomo de la puerta, y se mantuvo estático. Era obvio que esperaba la explicación de a donde quería llegar con eso.

\- Yo… lo escuche. Todo – Trago duro, esto no era fácil de decir. – Damian, yo-

\- Lo que creíste escuchar o ver, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Quédate en la fiesta o piérdete. – Corto el mayor y azoto la puerta al salir.

.

\- ¡Espera!

Jon tomo la muñeca del Wayne en el pasillo.

\- ¡¿Que jodidos quieres, Kent?! – Trataba de continuar avanzando.

\- ¡Solo-!

\- ¡Suelta o te hare tragar un kilo de kriptonita, maldito Alien!

Subió corriendo la pared, para doblar el brazo de Superboy, al terminar en su espalda y patearlo hacia delante.

El menor termino en el piso un momento, mientras Damian se regocijaba al confirmar su propia destreza, sin embargo, fue tacleado por el otro.

.

.

.

Alfred se encargaba de coordinar a los demás meseros. Todos los invitados, personas de negocios importantes con sus hijos/sucesores, estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Sin embargo, Pennyworth sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzaran a preguntarse donde estaba el joven de los Wayne.

Su pesar se noto un poco mas al fruncir casi imperceptiblemente las cejas cuando un poco de polvo cayo sobre su hombro derecho.

Suspiro suavemente, otra vez deberían remodelar los cuartos de la zona norte…

¿Por que los "hijos adoptivos" del amo Bruce no podían ser un poco mas cuidadosos con sus visitas? ¿O tener amigos que de preferencia no contaran con la destreza como para demoler, aplastar, destrozar, mutilar, desplomar o simplemente entrar con los zapatos llenos de lodo en la alfombra?

Parecía que ese día de en sueño en las Vegas debería esperar para este pobre mayordomo.

Al menos hasta que el Amo Damian fuese independiente.

.

.

.

\- ¡Escúchame! – Advirtió Jon al amenazar al Robin con sus ojos rojos por el enojo, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, y el Kent se veía obligado a inmovilizar al otro utilizando un abrazo de brazos y piernas.

Algo muy rustico, pero funcionaba.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Que deseas saber de mi?! ¡¿Que mi padre no tiene tiempo para estar conmigo y que mi madre no tiene ni el mas mínimo interés por el día que nací?! ¡¿Eso quieres?!

Damian jadeaba, mostrando los dientes, con el cabello rebelde y con varios mechones cruzándose por su rostro. Y sin embargo, aun sabiendo que se lastimaría, dio un par de cabezazos a Superboy, logrando únicamente abrirse una herida fea en la frente…donde sangre fresca comenzó a bajar por su nariz y su mentón.

Los rubíes del menor perdían brillo, volviéndose en los celestes que el Robin conocía lo suficientemente bien… Dejando poco a poco de apretar su mandíbula con fiereza.

\- ¿Que se necesita…para que me dejen solo…?

Pregunto el Wayne, bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose…impotente.

El lo sabia…y no lo admitiría nunca, pero, Jon era mucho mas fuerte que el…

Había bajado la guardia, y su respiración era irregular. Quizas se había roto 3 costillas por la pelea. Que por cierto, probablemente Bruce no le hablaría por un mes entero debido a los daños hechos en la mansión Wayen… pero…

\- Antes…no les era difícil dejar de hablarme… o verme. – dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Mirando el cielo nocturno, ya que con el daño que habían hecho en el techo no era difícil. – Tu, Grayson…incluso mis padres. Era…invisible.

Su nariz comenzó a arrugarse, en una mueca fiera y rencorosa.

\- ¡NO NECESITABA DE TODOS USTEDES!

Jon sintió un nudo en el estomago, y el pesar invadir sus hombros, mientras poco a poco, soltaba al humano que apretaba entre sus brazos.

Damian se sujeto el costado izquierdo, y se tambaleo al mantenerse en pie.

\- No los necesite antes… y no los necesito ahora… - Escupió al costado un poco de sangre, y sus ojos lloraron. Lentamente, lagrimas frías, que demostraban el desprecio que sentía por si mismo.

\- Damian… - El hibrido no sabia que decir, verlo era doloroso. Ver…a la persona que mas quería…de esa manera… era simplemente doloroso.

Si, solo tenia 15 años… pero, Damian era el amigo que siempre había querido. Aunque no lo admitiera. No por ser el hijo de Batman… o el de Bruce Wayne. Ni siquiera por ser Robin. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a admirar su inteligencia…su capacidad pero sobre todo…la piedad que demostraba en ciertos momentos…

\- Damian, esper-

\- No. – levanto la voz. – Solo…no. ¿Entiendes? Ahora mismo…tengo una posible hemorragia interna y créeme cuando te digo que no es mi intención morir aquí, en este estúpido día y menos contig-

\- ¡Me gustas!

Damian abrió los ojos lentamente, cerrando los labios de forma abrupta al sentir que su garganta se secaba sin explicación alguna. Permaneciendo lo mas calmo que podía, se giro con suavidad a mirar al otro.

\- ¡Me gustas muchísimo! – Jon tenia los ojos llorosos, pero sus mejillas ardían como si fuesen un par de cerezas.

Damian trataba de comprender, darle una explicación lógica a todo esto. ¿Que seria? ¿Lastima? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Compadecimiento?

\- Oye…n-no te pongas rarito. No tienes que-

\- Se que prefieres estar solo. Se que odias que sea tu compañero, y que detestas cada aspecto de mi. ¡Pero!

Jon se levanto, temblando, acercándose al pelinegro, el cual dio un paso atrás, con las mejillas rojas. ¿E-eh?

\- ¡De verdad me gustas! ¡Me gusta cuando sonríes! ¡Tu estúpido cabello, como hueles y como insultas aunque no se deba hacer, a-admito que eres genial y te vez muy bien incluso en pijama! – ¡¿Q-que estaba diciendo?! No era ortodoxo y estaba seguro que Damian pensaría que era un idiota.

\- ¡E-estas malinterpretando las cosas! ¡B-Basta, Alien! – levanto ambas manos, para frenar el que avanzara, siendo sujeto de por Kent.

\- ¡No me importa si me odias, no me importa si no quieres verme mas! – Claro que le importaba. Si Damian no quería verlo nunca mas y se lo pedía, seria lo mas doloroso que Jon tendría que cumplir en toda su vida. – ¡Pero yo te quiero! ¡¿E-Escuchas, Damian Wayne?! T-te quiero y no tienes que estar solo nunca mas, por que aunque me patees, me digas que me odias o me grites e insultes, ¡Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti! – tembló, lloroso y sonrojado. Pero, extrañamente aliviado.

Por fin…lo…había dicho.

Damian sentía su mente demasiado confundida por ahora.

¿Que día era hoy?

¿Era su cumpleaños, no? ¿Y que hacia Jon ahí?

No recordaba ningún otro cumpleaños…donde todo fuese tan cambiante y repentino.

Su cuerpo exigió lo que la pelea le había ocasionado, y sus mejillas fueron perdiendo color, antes de desmayarse.

\- ¡¿Damian?!

.

.

.

El pelinegro despertó en una de las habitaciones de visitas. Debería acostumbrarse por unos días. Su cuarto no estaba remodelado aun. Pero…

¿Que había sido ese extraño sueño?

Trato de erguirse, pero su costado dolió como nunca y decidió volver a recostarse.

\- Mnh…

Damian giro su rostro al escuchar a alguien mas a su lado. Tallo un poco sus ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz que se adentraba por entre las cortinas.

\- Ha despertado, amo Damian. – Alfred dejo la bandeja que cargaba con el desayuno del joven, el cual le miro enarcando una ceja.

\- Pennyworth, ¿que sucedió?

\- El joven Kent le ha roto 3 costillas y junto al radio y cubito de su brazo izquierdo. – explico claramente molesto, pero sin demostrar mucho en su rostro serio.

\- ¿Ah, si? – Frunció el seño. Ese maldito perro… - Cuando lo vea le voy a moler kriptonita en la cara… - Juraba en silencio.

\- Entonces es mi deber preguntarle si querrá un rallador de titanio o un moledor de acero. – Contesto el mayordomo, sirviéndole el té al Robin.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – Demando saber el moreno.

Alfred señalo con el mentón a un costado de Damian, y cuando este volteo, se encontró con el joven pelinegro dormido en un costado de la cama, sentado en una silla de una forma muy incomoda.

\- Estuvo dormido durante 2 días, no se ha separado de usted desde entonces. – Decía el mayordomo.

Damian contemplo dormir al joven héroe, el cual roncaba con ahínco mientras a su alrededor habían un montón de empaques de Twinquies y latas de soda.

\- ¿Que demonios paso aquí? – Exigió saber el robin al ver el desastre.

\- Le ofrecí banquetes para cenar pero al parecer prefirió el azúcar instantánea y los carbohidratos innecesarios como suplemento alimenticio. – Se quejo el mayordomo, comenzando a levantar envolturas.

\- ¡Yo lo levanto! – Se irguió el hibrido, aun adormilado, pero en automático, como si fuese un zombie, a ayudar al mayordomo con la basura, sin embargo, cuando noto a Damian despierto, tomo su rostro con sus manos y luego sus hombros. – Estas vivo! ¡Ah! – chillo y abrazo al otro. – ¡Eres el mejor, Alfred! ¡De verdad! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – se abrazaba al mayor, quien comenzaba a cohibirse.

\- ¡Suelta! – Gruño.

Jon no prestaba atención a las demandas del Wayne, que pasaban de negociación simple a amenazas de muerte por el regreso de su espacio vital. Y es que…Damian no sabia por que…pero…de repente se sentía mas cómodo… y seguro…de que no importara cuanto tratara de ahuyentar a Kent, el siempre estaría a su lado.

No había nada que hacer.

Debería acostumbrarse a la idea.

Ya jamás volvería a estar solo…

Pero, podía vivir con ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué tal me quedo? Es mi primer, primer, PRIMER, fic Yaoi. Y realmente, tengo casi un año sin subir nada a Fanfiction. He perdido la cuenta.**

 **Pero este fic me entusiasma, me gusta mucho la Shipp y planeo continuarlo.**

 **Me ayudarían mucho con sus Reviews, si tienen una letra nueva que quieran, solo les pido que el nombre sea en ingles, cualquier idea que tengan para la siguiente letra es bien recibida, sino, tengo excelentes ideas también yo.**

 **No teman.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este One-shot, como les dije, los One-shots no tienen necesariamente que ver unos con los otros, a menos de que yo lo diga al inicio de cada capitulo, especificando con cuales tiene que ver!**

 **Sin mas que aclarar, les envió un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Mii-chan, fuera!**


End file.
